All American Girl
by ParkerGirl
Summary: Sequel to Days Of Old, Sake are happily married. Told through the eyes of their eldest daughter Louise Maxine, a junior at Darton High.
1. Prologue

The sequel to Days of Old awaits you

Prologue

Sam looked at herself in the mirror, today was her wedding to Jake Ely. When he had first declared his feelings for her on a college field trip, she had been shocked. They had been going out for a year and a half before Jake finally asked her to marry him; she immediately accepted but for the next six months after the proposal was hard and tested their relationship. Jake's mare Witch nearly died of colic after giving birth to twins a filly and a colt, Jake hadn't accepted her help and she nearly ended it but her love for him was stronger. A month later another disaster struck Jake's Grandfather Mac died of a heart attack, at the time of his death Nate's wife gave birth to a healthy boy which they named MacArthur. Two weeks later Sam's father married a vindictive power hungry woman, who thought Sam was her personal slave and made her do everything while she went into town and shopped for clothes. Sam's Gram had finally stood up to Liza and told her to do her own work. Liza hated that and had forbidden Sam to see or marry Jake because he was half Shoshone, Sam hadn't cared because she knew that Liza wanted to sleep with any Ely she could bed. So could Wyatt, he went to put a divorce through but Liza rang him before he could to tell him she was pregnant. They sorted out their issues but Liza still acted as though Sam was a slave, whose job it was to do all of Liza's work when Grace and Wyatt weren't in the house. In comparison to Liza, Brynna was an angel and Sam would do anything to have her back.

'Sam you look wonderful' Zelda as her maid of honour told her.

'Yes Sam simply beautiful' Jen agreed with Zelda.

'I have to agree Sam, you look amazing' Claire told her, Claire had broken up with Pete a few weeks after they got back from the college trip, and gotten together with Quinn. They had gotten married the day after Claire and Sam had graduated, Claire was expecting her first child in the early autumn the same time as Sam. Though no one knew she was pregnant she had only found out the day before the wedding, she was planning on telling Jake tonight before the wedding dinner and she was planning on telling everyone during the reception dinner.

'You all look amazing' Grace told them, Sam blushed as Zelda, Jen and Claire laughed.

Sam looked down at her dress; her dress was perfect in her mind, Zelda (Nate's wife) had let her borrow it. Thin one centimetre straps held the dress on her shoulders, it came down to her waist were it joined the skirt of the dress. On the bottom, waist and top line of the dress were thin silk forest green ribbon, Zelda was able to contact her dress maker and changed her Royal blue silk to forest green for Sam. Her hair was tightly French braided, with white ribbon and pearl pins in it. She looked at Zelda her bridesmaid dress was of similar fashion to Sam's wedding dress as was all of Sam's bridesmaid's, it was the same style except instead of having the two parts it was all one royal blue part with silk white ribbon on the top and bottom. Her eyes went to Jen her dress hung off her toned body perfectly, it was a hot pink colour with white at the top and bottom. Claire's dress was red and white; it hung perfectly off her just showing pregnant belly. Luckily Sam hadn't started showing yet only a speckle sized bump was showing on her stomach and Jake or her father hadn't even noticed nor Liza. Sam shuddered at the thought of telling Liza, she was going to scream and call her a slut and tell Wyatt that she knew this was going to happen.

'Come on Sam' Wyatt said as he came in, a heavily pregnant Liza followed and stuck her nose in the air. Sam knew that Liza wanted to rip up the dress because she didn't look as good as Sam and Zelda did on their wedding days.

'Grace come on time to get seated' Liza told Grace with authority that wasn't deserved. Grace followed her out the door but made eye contact with Sam before she left and rolled her eyes, Jen and Claire saw the gesture and they all started laughing.

'I guess it's time' Sam said and reached for her bouquet. Sam, Zelda, Jen, Claire and Wyatt ran down to the doors of the church that lead inside. The wedding march sounded and Claire started walking when Kit and Adam opened the doors. Claire only had eyes for Quinn who was standing beside Bryan Jake's second best man.

'Me next' Jen said and started walking down the walkway; she too had only eyes for one Ely Brother- Bryan.

Zelda nodded encouragement to Sam and stepped lightly down the walkway towards Jake, her eyes never left Nate she could see quite clearly that he wanted her so she teased him by touching her lips with the tip of her tongue as she stood beside Jen and Claire and they chuckled at what she had done. The music changed and Sam knew it was for her.

'I love you daddy' Sam whispered and kissed him.

'I love you to' Wyatt replied and they started walking. Sam looked at Liza quickly; she was ignoring Sam completely and in some ways Wyatt. Sam ignored her and looked at Jake; she could see the love in his eyes for her.

The preacher went through all the necessary lines and it was soon time for Sam and Jake to make their own, Sam went first.

'Jake you are my soulmate, my confider, my best friend. If I had to go a day without you being in my life, I would sure as hell go nuts. I nearly did when I was away for two years in San Francisco and the two years you were in college without me. We may have our rough times and our awful times, but we will pull through because we were ment for each other and will never be happy with someone else. Nothing has kept us apart, even when I was sent way and I hope nothing will.' By the time Sam had finished there were tears in Jake's eyes and almost everyone else's in the churches even Liza's eyes were moist.

'Well what can I say to top that? Sam you are the one who means everything to me, I will never be able to live without you. We are soulmates and can't live without each other, for we are ment to be together and nobody will be able to match our love for one another. And trust me nothing will' Jake said his vows with love in his voice; Sam looked to her father sitting by Liza and Gram who was holding Lilly and Cody. Wyatt was crying as badly as Gram; Liza had sobs racking her pregnant figure.

'Thank god that nothin will keep us apart' Sam replied. The minister quickly pronounced them husband and wife, they kissed long a passionately. When they broke apart they could here all of Jake's brother's, Darrel, Pete even Zelda, Jen and Claire, were all whistling and cheering them on. They walked down the walkway with Nate, Zelda, Bryan, Jen, Quinn and Claire behind them.

Xxx On The Way To The Reception Dinner xxx

Sam snuggled into Jake more in the Limo, 'Jake I have to tell you something.'

'Yes Samsy' Jake nodded; she snorted at the use of her new nickname. She handed him a card with a package, 'what's this?'

'Open It' Sam encouraged him. He carefully opened the package it was the itinerary of the night plus some condoms thrown in from Jake's brothers, he chucked them aside. He read the itinerary carefully and stopped at where it said 'Announcement-open the card', obviously Sam had printed it just for him. He opened the card, it was blank on the outside and when he opened it up it started singing 'celebrate good time'. He ignored the song and focused on the two words on the card 'Congratulations Daddy'.

'Were having a baby' Jake shouted and kissed Sam passionately. They arrived at the hall too soon for Jakes liking, as he helped Sam out of the car as if she was made of porcelain.

'Everyone will know before we tell them if you keep this way over protectiveness up' Sam warned him as they made their way up to the doors where Kit and Adam were waiting to open the doors. The opened them as Nate was speaking.

'For the first time FINALLY, Mr and Mrs Jacob Dylan Ely' everyone in the hall cheered and clapped except for Liza who was giving Jake and Sam the evil eye, Sam gave it back to her for a few seconds then went back to her guests. They made their way to the bridle table where Nate, Zelda, Bryan, Jen, Quinn and Claire were sitting.

'Please keep the speech clean Nate and Zell' Sam grovelled, they looked at each other before responding.

'We'll think about it' they said together as Zelda's baby MacArthur was brought to the table by Maxine, Sam knew BOE wasn't going to be any trouble and Zelda couldn't stand to be away from him for long periods of time. Sam stood up and got the microphone from Nate.

'I know its traditional for Nate and Zelda as the best man and maid of honour to do speeches once everyone is settled, but could I please have Maxine, Luke, Liza, dad and Gram to come with me and Jake to the back room' Sam asked, the five of them got up and made their way to the room Sam indicated wondering what was going on, Sam and Jake moved to follow them and shut the door behind them as they came in.

'We have an announcement' Jake said first.

'We guessed that' Maxine put in.

'In seven months there will be anther BOE around and not Claire's' Sam stopped taking a breath, her hand brushed her stomach 'ours'. Liza stepped forward and slapped Sam across the face with force that no one expected.

'You filthy dirty little slut' Liza screamed.

'Liza you have no right to do that' Grace yelled at her and Liza for once quivered and went to Wyatt arms that weren't open. When she saw his arms weren't open she went on her usual rampage when Grace and Wyatt weren't there to witness.

'You are to divorce Jake, have an abortion and leave for San Francisco, now!' Liza ordered.

'Don't you dare tell me what to do; I have done your work for years while you screwed nearly every man from Darton County. If you think I'm going to divorce Jake and abort my baby YOU ARE MAKING A HUGE MISTAKE, I AM AN ADULT AND I DON'T WANT YOU IN MY FAMILY OR INVOLVED IN MY CHILD'S LIFE BECAUSE I KNOW YOU WILL TREAT IT LIKE DIRT AND I KNOW YOU NEVER LOVED MY DAD.' Sam screamed at her.

'Is this…' Wyatt stoped seeing the look on Liza's face and how she was crouched over her belly.

'Baby coming' was the two words she said before she passed out and her water broke.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Liza went to hospital on her own, Wyatt said to the Ambos to call him when the baby was born. The wedding reception went along as if nothing had happened and weight was lifted off the air.

'Thankfully we are finally able to get back on track' Nate started his speech. 'I have known Sam since she was five; she is our little sister and has been in on many pranks on Jake and other members in the family. One of these pranks were flooding Jake's about to die Chevy Truck on graduation day, I swear that truck wasn't going to last one trip to Darton High. Another Prank was when Wyatt and his wife Brynna were on their honeymoon probably doing what these two are when they get to where they're going, Sam with Quinn stole should I say borrowed Witch' he said seeing the look Sam sent him 'and with the help of Callie braided her main and tail with hot pink ribbon quite like the dress Jen has got on. I'm sure we've still got the tape of it. Welcome to the family Sam you sure will fit in well' Nate sat down as Zelda stood up and gave him BOE.

'I met the Ely's when I brought Trudy's Ranch; at first I thought Sam was married to Jake by the way they were bickering or bantering to each other. Either way they were doing what they usually do, and Nate quickly set me straight. They finally got together on a trip to Flight of Fantasy Castle, though I was told that they had some troubles, they got together because even then the love the share was strong enough. After two years they have finally decided to get married and I welcome Sam into the Ely family, welcome sis' Zelda held up her glass for Sam and Jake as did everyone else and cheered them on. 'Now though I think they have an announcement' Zelda said and sat down. Jake and Sam stood up.

'Thanks Zell. We do have an announcement' Jake started.

'In seven month there will be another BOE, Ours' Sam said proudly, everyone started clapping and cheering.

'Hopefully it will be a boy; I can't see Jake raising a girl' Quinn quipped; Sam moved around and slapped Quinn on the back of the head.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sam leaned against Jake she had gone into labour at Zelda's and Nate's, not realising that the last time she went to the toilet to pee her water had broken.

'Come on Sam one more push' Sam grunted to do as Zelda asked. 'Don't push.'

'DON'T PUSH! I'M PUSHING OUT A TWEENTY POUND TURKEY!' Sam screamed at Zelda though she did as she asked.

'Try pushing a thirty pound turkey that was nearly two months overdue' Zelda told her, Sam grunted one more time and her baby's cry field the air.

'It's a little girl' Zelda said to Sam who was looking up at Jake.

'Well Quinn's going to have to get used to you raising a girl, Jake' Nate said, Sam snorted while Jake laughed and was handed his daughter.

'She's so beautiful' Zelda's commented and rubbed her own belly she was five months pregnant with her second and third child, they found out she was expecting twins but not whether they were boys or girls.

'Louise Maxine Ely' Sam said, Jake nodded.

'It's perfect' Jake said; Zelda left to get MacArthur and Lisa.

'Lisa say hello to your niece' Lisa looked down at Louise and waved her hand, she was a smart baby just like Claire's baby boy Edward Robert. Lisa was Liza's baby, Wyatt wanted to give her up for adoption when Liza died during a C-section, but Grace didn't want to and Zelda said she would look after her. That settled that and Wyatt was still huge factor of Lisa's life but because of what Liza had done he hadn't wanted her to turn out the same, he could get her to come live with him and Grace whenever he wanted but for the moment with all the work on the Ranch and with Lilly and Cody he didn't have the time. Sam hardly knew Lilly the most she knew was that she was two years older than her daughter and Lilly wasn't going to like being called Aunty in front of everyone, especially Louise she was practically the same age as her, but Sam could see they were going to be the best of friends.

------

Pretty button just below these words, press and review! Flames accepted, Raves are loved and cherished.

ParkerGirl


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jake walked down the hallway to his daughter Louise's room, 'Louise come on get up.'

Louise's muffled reply came five minutes later, 'Daddy do I have to, its' she stopped mid sentence '4:30 IN THE MORNING!'

'Sorry darling but I need your help' Jake grinned today was Louise's sixteenth birthday, he was getting her up to check cattle so that by the time they got back Sam would have gotten back from Darrell's with Louise's birthday present. Jake had something else planned for Louise for a birthday present, and thanks to Nate and Zelda he was able to get the present.

'Give me half an hour's more sleep' Louise begged.

'No, now do I have to come in there?'

'No' was her quick reply and he could hear her running around her room getting her clothes, she opened the door and walked down the hallway to the bathroom. Jake walked down to the kitchen.

'Louise, hurry up!' Jake shouted to the bathroom door.

'I'm going as fast as I can' Louise shot back to him.

Jake shook his head, 'How did you end up with the Forster stubbornness?' Jake asked as he walked down to the kitchen.

'Easy, because I take after mom and have her hair' Louise shouted down the hall after her dad, Jake chuckled hearing her response.

'Met me outside' Jake shouted; he walked down to the corral by the new barn, dawn was just breaking and the light was hitting the corral perfectly, highlighting the horse inside perfectly. Inside was a chestnut quarter horse, the first of Zelda's breeding stock that needed to start training.

'Wow, she is absolutely beautiful' Louise said and leaned against the corral railings with her foot on the first rail. 'But what is he doing here; he's Aunt Z's pride and joy.'

'She is, but what you didn't know was that Zelda's pride and joy has a twin, this is her' Jake replied jumping over the rails into the pen. 'But the thing is, Zell has only started her by getting used to having a halter hanging up in the pen and while she's busy with this girl's twin, and I'm busy training Drover, she's not going to have much time to be trained.'

'She's so beautiful and moves so fluently, it's a shame that she isn't going to be trained for a while' Louise said, her eyes watching the horse move smoothly from side to side in the pen avoiding Jake.

'Well that's where you come in; you're ready to start training horses and Zell wants you to start with her, it's a birthday gift from Nate, Zell, your cousins and me' Jake said jumping back out of the pen next to Louise.

'Thanks daddy' Louise said hugging Jake.

'No props Lou' Jake said hugging her one armed, he looked into the distance. 'Can you make breakfast for your brothers and sisters and get them up'

'Yea sure, what…'

'Leave Tim to sleep for another half hour, he can do his morning chores then' Jake said answering her question without hearing what she had to say.

'Sure' she said, leaving her dad who went into the barn for Sam's tack.

'When you see your mom tell her I've taken Sam to check the cattle' Jake yelled, walking to the 20 acre pasture.

'Sure, sure' Lou muttered, walking to the house, she ran down the hallway to Wyatt's room.

'Hey bro, time to get up' she said walking into her brothers rooms only stopping when she saw him with another girl in his bed.

'Wyatt Lucas Ely' Louise screeched into his ear.

'What?' He shot up.

'Get that girl out of here, before mom gets up and dad gets back' Lou said and left, she now ran to Grace's room.

'Grace' she said walking into her sisters room, 'Grace' she shook Grace's shoulder.

'What?' She mumbled.

'Unbelievable' Lou muttered under her breath, she grabbed the glass of water beside Grace's bedside table and poured it over her head.

'ARH' Grace yelled and fell off her bed. 'Okay, what?'

'Can you do Tim's chores for him' It was an order.

'Why?' Grace asked getting up and grabbing her work jeans.

'Because it's his first day of school today, and I'm cooking for everyone. Wyatt is being the jock and has someone in his bed, so help please' Lou begged.

'Okay' Grace muttered and went to the bathroom; Lou went down to the kitchen to start breakfast.

'Great no eggs' Lou said aloud as she turned the radio on, Country music blasted through the speakers. 'Great dad' she muttered and turned the radio down, she loved country music like her dad but sometimes having it on full ball straight up gave her a bad headache.

'I'll go get them' Grace said walking into the kitchen, she grabbed an apple from the table and bit into it. 'Do you want me to do your chores to?'

'No, mom does half of my chores on my birthday, I just have to turn some of the horses out into the 20 acres pasture and feed them'

'It's your birthday today isn't it? Crap I forgot'

Louise laughed, 'it's alright, and can you feed the horses for me?'

'Sure' Grace replied and gave Lou a push as she went and put her brown Stetson on and her boots, 'have fun cooking.'

'Hardy ha ha ha' Lou said sarcastically, and chopped up bacon. Grace smirk at her sister, and went outside. Louise shook her head at her sister.

'Lou?' Tim asked as he quietly walked into the kitchen.

'Hey Tim, are you ready for school today?'

'Yea, but I am scared, thankfully Richard will be on the bus with me'

'You'll be sitting at the front while Richards at the back though, but at least you know someone'

'I wish Uncle Kit and Aunt Maria lived nearby, then Connor and I would be in the same grade' Tim said and sat at the kitchen bench.

'I do miss Uncle Kit, its fun to watch him playing football with dad and Uncle Nate and his sons' Lou chuckled and Tim laughed.

'Happy Birthday Lou' Tim said and hugged his sister.

'Thanks Bro' she said and hugged him, she quickly made breakfast for him and got him ready for school.

'LOU!' Grace shouted; Louise dropped her brother's lunch she ran outside. Grace was trying to keep their mother on her feet while leaning on a truck, Sam was pale and looked to be unconscious. Lou ran back inside to the radio.

'Ely's come in!' Lou said into the mouth piece, it crackled but no one replied.

'Uncle Nate! Uncle Bry! Uncle Quinn! ANYONE!' Lou shouted, Tim was looking at her.

'Nate here'

'Bryan here'

'Quinn here' they all said at the same time.

'It's moms she's collapsed!' Lou shouted into the radio, she had to cover Tim's ears they way her uncle's were swearing.

'I'll be right there' Nate said and signed off, Bryan and Quinn were already on their way from their houses.

Lou grabbed her cell phone from her bag by the door she rang the number she was dreading.

'Hello' her father's voice was too cherry, Lou had a quiet sob.

'Its mom' Lou said quietly, the line was dead as soon as the words were out of her mouth. Lou ran outside again her mother was whiter than before.

'The I.V isn't helping' Quinn shouted at Bryan, Nate galloped towards them he was off his horse before it had stopped.

'Call an ambulance Lou!' Nate said, there was something wrong with the girl he had always called his sister. They waited for Jake and the ambulance to arrive; Sam was getting whiter and whiter and had developed a high fever.

Jake and Sam galloped into the yard like a blur he was off Sam and beside his wife in under a minute.

'Where's the bloody ambulance!' Jake shouted, he held Sam's hand for dear life. The sound of sirens was soon heard by the gathered Ely clan; Jake picked Sam up in his arms and led her towards where the ambulance was pulling in.

The ambos where out as soon as Jake was at the door; they got the stretcher out and Jake laid Sam on it.

'Does she have an allergies, has she been sick been out of routine?' the young ambo asked.

'No, no, no, she was perfectly healthy till now' Jake said, he got in and sat beside Sam waiting to drive off.

'She had her period yesterday' Lou said to the ambulance, which hurried them up.

'What?' she asked, surprised they were moving faster. They driver got in and started up the ambulance.

'Tox…' the bloke started saying but got told to hurry up by the driver he did as he was asked and got in, they watched as the one person they all loved was rushed to hospital.

-------

Sorry had to leave as a cliffy, will update ASAP.

ParkerGirl

Jess


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Louise got her brothers and Grace ready for school quietly; they all wondered what was happening to their mother. Louise got into her dads truck and drove her siblings to school, they couldn't bear the day at school, and not knowing what was wrong with Sam was torture for Louise.

'Miss Ely, would you please enlighten us to where your thoughts are?' Louise's History teacher asked, earning snickers from the cheerleaders behind Louise.

'Yea Louise where are your thoughts today?' the head cheerleader Holly asked smirking, Louise shot her an evil look the type her mother was always giving to Rachel when she was in high school.

'I was just think about my mom she's in hospital' Lou said to her teacher, if she had of turned around she would've seen Holly roll her eyes at her friends.

'If you had of told me earlier we wouldn't have had class time interrupted, a week's detention same for you Holly' Mrs. Connors said.

'Wait what! I haven't done anything!' Holly squealed annoyed.

'Rolling your eyes, you too are having a week's detention together and if you two don't start to get along I will put you two together for our next big two people assignment' Mrs. Connors spoke forcefully to Holly.

'But'

'No buts' Mrs. Connors said, turning her attention to the board.

The bell rang a while later Louise left for her next period senior Japanese, on her way out Holly pushed her into the door.

'Watch out Ely' she snapped.

'Try it on someone who cares Spears' Louise shot over her shoulder, she was about to turn her head but she walked into someone.

Carl.

_Oh Crap, why does he have to have the same name as my brother and look way hotter._

'Nice way to walk Lou but I think you don't want to do it on the track' Carl commented and walked to Holly where she kissed him.

'Yea um thanks' Lou said and rushed off she rammed into Lilly on the way to class.

'Christ Lou watch where you're walking' Lilly said to her niece before talking to her friends again. Lou didn't like to eavesdrop but she did, her Aunt had the gossip faster than quicksilver and was more informed about who was going out with who then Holly.

'Carl and Holly had this major fight at her party on the weekend, like he caught her pashing Tommy Lisa flipped out like I don't know what and so did Carl. Like Carl and Holly are only going out because it's what goes but she sorta likes him but doesn't cause she and Tommy have had this secret relationship for ages and Carl so totally likes someone else you see it when he's with her' Julia one of Lilly's friends explained.

_OMG! Could he like me, no way he's too good for me I'm a cowgirl he's the captain of the football team for lord's sake._

'Lou, come on' Lilly said and lead Lou into the classroom, she place her books on the table behind Lou's which was across from the football star himself. Though how he got to class when he went the opposite way with Holly was a mystery to everyone.

'Hey Lil, what happened at Holly's party after I left?' Carl asked pulling out his book and tried to understand some of the words.

'Nothing really she got drunk, again and that's it' Lilly said and got her books out.

'Lou do we have a test today?' Carl asked; his voice husky. Lou shivered, 'you cold?'

'Yea we do have a test, no I'm not cold' Lou replied and shot a look at her aunt, who was trying not to laugh. Lou reached over and hit her on the arm, she burst out laughing. 'Tell your friends and you are dead' Lou warned, Lilly barely nodded before she was laughing again.

Mr. Novak walked in and they quickly stopped laughing and talking, Mr. Novak was serious about Japanese and had lots of Japanese stuff. He drove everyone nuts he was so boring! Lou groaned as he started explaining something about if they didn't do well in this test he was going to chop their toes and fingers off for every mistake and put it in the ground to make the daisy's grow.

He handed out the test and got everyone into it. Lou found it hard to concentrate she tried but couldn't, dad's going to kill me. Lou was a known daydreamer, she got it from her mom but she also got her dad's sensibility and ability in science or she would be dead especially in maths.

'Times up!' Mr. Novak seemed too excited about the test. Louise handed him her sheet, and sat down again.

'This is 25 percent of your final grade!' Mr. Novak smiled, everyone groaned no one had studied extra hard for this test and they were not at the top of their game.

'I will correct these and hand them back tomorrow' Mr. Novak said as the bell rang Lou and Lilly headed to their next class, they had most of their senior class and lunch together it was easy Lou was in most class with her aunt or cousins.

'Brooke, how are Gina and Jerry going?' Lilly asked her friend Brooke in the hallway on the way to class.

'Broken up again' Brooke replied and went into class, Lilly smirked she walked to her friend Diana.

'Jerry and Gina have broken up again' she said as she walked past.

'Why don't they just go out with other people they don't get along she's brawn he's brains' Diana said and left her locker.

'How do you know everything, Lilly, even when people haven't told anyone' Lou asked, she knew not to call Lilly Aunty because the last time she did in elementary school Lilly decked her.

'I work for Clara remember' Lilly said, she had taken up a part time job at Clara's to help get more gossip and it had worked.

'Right' Lou knew something more went into known who was going out with who and what not, Lou sat down in front of her aunt again football star next to her.

'The science assignment is due tomorrow Lou right?' Carl asked her panicked.

'Next week actually' Lou said, she and Carl had all their senior classes together and most study and spare periods, it drove Holly mad that they spent so much time together and she wasn't there to supervise

'Phew' Carl said and slacked against his chair, Lou and Lilly shock their heads at the same time. If it wasn't for him all their classes would be boring.

'Oral's are a nice subject aren't they class?' Mr. Banks asked as he walked in, Lou heard Carl groan and Lilly snorted. 'In two weeks time we will have an Oral on something to do with our topic 'Sea and Sand'' Mr. Banks said as he sat down.

'Partners of course, but not your usual partners so that means that the person you where with for our last assignment you aren't with for this one,' Lou glanced at Lilly, she wasn't happy they weren't allowed to work together because she was her aunt and last assignment she worked with Carl so she wasn't happy that she wasn't going to be finding things out from him to tell her friends.

'Find partners now and we'll head to the library to find information' Mr. Banks said and did the role, Lou looked at Lilly she was already partnered with another bloke from the football team. Lou looked at Carl he was still on his own.

'Partners?' he asked quirking an eyebrow.

Lou nodded, 'sure, though I'm not sure Holly will like it'

'Well she'll get used to it' Carl said and got up, Lou did the same.

'Are you two going to break up? Sorry just the way you're talking about her I thought' Lou trailed off, staring at the ground.

'It's alright, I'm not sure where we stand' Carl said and walked towards the library. 'Her party just didn't help the way she was acting. How she kissed Tommy, I mean we're best friends!' Carl said and shook his head.

'Yea Lisa wasn't happy at all' Lou said, Holly came bounding out of class and smashed into Lou who fell into Carl's arms.

'Holly, watch it' Carl said to her.

'Why are you defending her?' Holly snapped, she crossed her arms and started tapping her foot.

'Because she's not you a mean and spiteful person, were over' Carl said and stopped off Lou was behind him.

'Sorry you had to see that' Carl said and opened the door to the library, Lou walked in and Carl followed.

----

Another chapter up and done! I'm trying to keep the swear words down for one of my readers because she's Christian. So read and Review. Flames accepted, Raves are loved and adored


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

'What are we doing it on?' Lou asked and sat at one of the computers; Carl sat down next to her and started his computer.

'I dunno, something to do with the sea?' he said and shrugged his shoulders; he typed in his password to the computer that the school gave him, Lou did the same.

'How are we doing?' Mr. Banks said as he walked by.

'Is it strictly American based things to do with the sea or can we do it about something from another country?' Lou asked, looking at Mr. Banks.

'Whatever so long as it's related to our topic' Mr. Banks said and walked off.

'Why'd you ask that?' Carl asked looking at Lou.

'Cause I can guaranty an A+ if we do the oral on the Australian Navy or something like that' Lou said.

'How? Because I'm in' Carl said and leaned back into his chair.

'My aunt used to serve with the Australian Navy before she moved here to finish her university course or something like that' Lou explained, she got into her school emails and emailed her aunt she had a reply in a few minutes.

'She'll help, our oral will be on Australian Navy Cadets' Lou said to Carl and read the rest of the email, Carl leaned further back into his chair it squeaked and Lou looked at him. 'Careful, you don't want to…' she didn't finish her sentence.

Carl's chair toppled backwards he went flying into a nearby wall, Lou turned around. 'I warned…' she started then started laughing, Carl joined in laughing. Lou was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes, Carl was snorting occasionally.

Holly walked in with her English class, her eyes flew to them. They were piercing in anger, her green eyes held madness.

'Get away from him, you little slut' she shouted, surprising everyone around her.

'Make me' Lou challenged, she stood up and mentally thanked her father for teaching her how to punch and giving her his height.

Even in heels Holly was a good 3 inches shorter than Lou, fear flashed quickly across her eyes before it disappeared. She stepped forward and slapped Lou across the face.

Lou remembered when her mom told her about Liza slapping her at her and Jakes wedding, how she was not remembered but had only one thing right Lisa.

Lou stepped slapped Holly straight back, she had the courage that her mother didn't. To act back when things happened to her, Holly stepped backwards. For the first time in her life she didn't have the upper hand, Lou was a perfect student. There was nothing Holly could say to get her back with words; Lou had the upper hand she knew thinks about Holly that no one could know.

'How about you tell everyone why you were sent to boarding school when we were freshmen then came back a year later' Lou challenged, for once she was grateful that Sam still email Ryan occasionally and he emailed her back.

'I went to boarding school that's the full story' Holly shot at Louise.

'Oh really, then why does Ryan who didn't have a girlfriend or a wife at the time. Has a child that looks just like you and your mother and the boarding school you went to in England, isn't even there!' Lou exclaimed, she crossed her arms, her mother's temper and stubbornness had just kicked in.

Holly froze, her parents did the best they could to cover it up but an Ely sneaked in.

'You were a parent at 14!' Lou shared with everyone listening, Lilly stepped forward pulling Lou backwards.

'Stop it!' she ordered her cousin.

'Damn you, Lilly. I have had enough!' Lou said.

'Tell them who the father is, TELL THEM!' Lou yelled at her aunt.

'Lou…'

'Don't have the guts do you! Clara's Brother Tommy! Your boyfriend!' Lou shouted she stormed out of the library, everyone looked after her. Lilly stomped after her, the bell rang and students started pouring out of the classrooms. Making it harder for Lilly to get to Lou, she could see the rest of the Ely clan was already with Lou and wondering why she was so mad.

'Lilly?' Lisa asked as Lilly stormed past, trying to reach Lou.

'Buzz off Lisa' Lilly muttered; Lisa grabbed her arm making Lilly face her.

'Leave her alone sis' Lisa said in Lilly's face, Lilly panicked she could punch but Lisa had grown up with the Ely's and had punched a lot more than she did.

'Why, she just embarrassed the hell out of me!' Lilly said trying to get out of Lisa's grip.

'You are so immature! Our half-sister, her mother is in the hospital!' Lisa said she let go of her sister and took the gathered Ely clan to the cafeteria.

'Hey Lilly' a group of guys said as they walked past, 'I hear that your dating someone who's a father' the group of guys cracked up laughing.

'Shut up Adzzie' Lilly shot at him and stomped off

---

'Lou?' Carl asked, Lou was leaning against her father's truck in the parking lot.

'What' she snapped thinking it was someone else.

'Easy tracky' he said, chuckling quietly to himself.

'Oh sorry thought you were my brother' Lou laughed at her own stupidness.

'Holly and Lilly are idiots…especially Holly' Carl reminded her.

'Yeah I know, my aunt is as much of an idiot as Holly is. I guess that's why they like each other that much' Lou smiled to herself.

'You over Holly so quickly Carl' it wasn't a question, Carl froze he breathed in and out and turned to face his brother.

----

Long time no update I'm starting Chapter 4 now


	5. Chapter 4

Hmm, now you are probably wondering what must have happened to me to keep from updating? Well between school work, three ex boyfriends, a boyfriend, work and everything else that has happened in the last 8 weeks, sorry for the lateness in the story!

Enjoy my readers. Please know this chapter has not been beta yet.

All Characters belong to Terri Farley, bar my Ely kids.

Chapter 4

'_You over Holly so quickly Carl' it wasn't a question, Carl froze he breathed in and out and turned to face his brother._

'Pete, get out of here' Carl's voice was hard and he stood in front of Lou.

'No I like it here too much, especially with your new girlfriend' Pete said he peered over Carl's shoulder, his cold ice blue eyes bored into Lou who shuddered.

'Pete. I mean it get lost!' Carl said, Lou looked between the two brothers. They were totally different Carl had dark brown hair and brown eyes whereas Pete had sandy blonde hair with ice blue eyes.

'Mr. Forks is there a problem here?' Lou's aunt Claire asked, her eyes widened on Pete.

'Peter Forks I suggest you get of school property, unlike last time you aren't a student here now' Claire looked at Lou and told her to get Arty and Edward, Lou ran as fast as she could to the cafeteria.

'Arty! Edward!' Lou's voice rang across the quad, he cousins looked up from their girlfriends and ran towards her.

'What?' they asked, Edward looked behind Lou but didn't see any threats.

'It's Aunty Claire. Peter Forks is back' Lou rushed out, Edward and Arthur looked at each other.

'Get the rest of the clan' Edward's voice hardened, he hated Peter Forks with a passion.

'I'm on my way' Lou called over her shoulder, she ran to the football field. Everyone was where they usually were, lounging around enjoying the sun.

'Guy's! Get to the Parking lot, Arty and Edward need help!' Louise called she avoided a tree as she ran to her cousins. Jackson, Sean, Wyatt and Lisa got up and ran to her.

'What is it?' Lisa stopped and asked.

'Peter Forks is back' Louise replied, Lisa took off towards the parking lot.

'Louise get your ass moving' Lisa called she turned and ran backwards; she was still in front of her nephew's and sort of brothers.

'I'm a coming!' Louise yelled and ran after her.

Peter took a step towards Claire, 'let's finish the business we started.'

Carl slammed into Peter, Peter managed to flip Carl onto his back and get in a punch.

Arty and Edward came running towards, them while Carl managed to socket one in Peter's eye. Edward ripped Peter off Carl and gave him a few to the stomach while Carl got back on his feet, Edward glanced a look at Carl and Peter got his opportunity. Peter punched Edward in the side of the head knocking him off his feet, and he collided with the pavement. Peter drew back his jacket and produced a handgun. Claire screamed, Carl and Arty back up as the other started to dwindle towards them seeing them backing off. Jackson bolted towards Peter knocking him off his feet and a shot rang out.

ParkerGirl xx

Sorry for the cliffy but this is the only way I can think to get you guys the info on Sam.

Enjoy!


End file.
